Lan Ling Wang
Gu La Yi Er Lan Ling Wang (古拉依爾‧蘭陵王), shortened Lan Ling Wang (蘭陵王), was once a highly trained soldier and commander for the Ye He Na La family. He nearly becomes assassinated by the family lord, but manages to escape and was wanted by the magical community as a "traitor" to the dark empire. In order to save him a deathly sentence, Ye Si Ren, Xia Tian, Xia Mei and Xia Xiong pull together their forces to keep him safe. After he left the evil environment, he shows a more caring side to those he holds dear to, mostly to his best friend Xia Tian, sister-in-law Han and Xia Mei. Though he looks cold on the outside, he is actually warm at heart. Lan Ling Wang inherits the strong-willed character from his family; it is practically impossible to make him change his mind once he makes a decision unless he finds a reason good enough to do so. Powerless When Lan Ling Wang first appears in the story, he just appears and disappears around the Xia family and Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛), and was ordered to find "Soul Collecting Melody" (蒐魂曲) and "Soul Cleansing Melody" (洗魂曲). He challenges Xia Tian in a duel to reclaim the melodies, but then he hears from his dying minion that the young master has captured his family and destroyed his army. Ye Si Ren gives him the melodies in hopes that he would be able to use them as trade for his family. However, his attempt turns to a disappointment when he finds out that his family has already been eliminated. When he tries to claim revenge on the young master, he has his powers drained by a "Ghostly Fireball" (鬼靈焰火球) and becomes a muggle (麻瓜) for a time throughout the series, until the Master of the Ye He Na La family executes his plan to dominate the world, and Lan Ling Wang learns a spell from his ancestor to ruin his plan, and as result displaces the Ye Ha Na La family's power core with the Master's death. The spell also restores his powers as well as making Xia Yu come into his own. However, Xia Xiong gets trapped in "separate-dimensional wall" (時空夾縫) as an unfortunate result. The Seven Stars Curse (七星咒) Shortly after Lan Ling Wang lost his powers, Jiu Wu tells him about a "Seven Stars Curse" (七星咒) on his family seven generations ago. If he, the seventh generation, cannot lift the curse before the eighth generation is born, then the following generations will lose their powers and become slaves of the Ye He Na La family for all eternity. But if he can lift it, he will gather up the energy of hatred that his ancestors have collected over the centuries and turn him into an "Ultimate Iron Man" (終極鐵克人). In the end, he only lifts six/seventh of the curse and becomes six times stronger than before. According to Jiu Wu, he also has the biggest chance of becoming Ultimate Iron Man than Xia Tian. But Lan Ling Wang is resistant to the idea, because the thought never occurred to him, and to add the fact that his family was killed because of supernatural abilities made him reluctant from further using his powers and the opportunity was passed on to Xia Tian instead. Nicknames Xia Mei nicknames him "Xiao Lan Lan" (小蘭蘭 / Little Lan Lan). Relationships Friendships *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] - When they first met, they treated each other with respect, but were unable to be real friends because of their different backgrounds. While Xia Tian was mistaken to be his fiancee's murderer, he went to him for revenge, but was unable to defeat him because he was powerless at that point. After Xia Tian was exonerated by the case, their relationship stabilized. Xia Tian gave him support to help him through many obstacles, these acts turn them into best friends. They are always willing to give their lives for each other. This is proven when Lan Ling Wang tried to give up his dignity for his dying friend. *[[Han|'Han']] - Based on her exact resemblance to Bing Xin, Lan Ling Wang has a strong attachment to Han. As they spend more time together, they become really good friends. So far, only Han has been able to make him change his decisions due to her connections to Bing Xin. They become in-laws after he married Bing Xin. *[[Ye Si Ren|'Ye Si Ren']] - Because Ye Si Ren saved his father once, he treats Ye Si Ren with his utmost respect. He even calls him "eldest young master" to prove his loyalty. While they were thrown out of the Xia family house, they lived together at the Ass Pub and Lan Ling Wang helped out at the pub. *[[Xia Xiong|'Xia Xiong']] - Like how he pays respect to Ye Si Ren, he pays equal to Xia Xiong, often calls her "madam" instead of just name. When Xia Xiong was found out to be trapped in the separate-dimensional wall, he was willing to help bring her out by becoming an Ultimate Iron Man, despite he didn't want to use his powers any longer. *'Jiu Wu' - Lan Ling Wang and Jiu Wu weren't specifically close by friendship terms when they first met, however, they have co-operated to maintain the world's protection and balance. Lan Ling Wang treats Jiu Wu with respect as a Meng Zhu deserves. As time goes by, the two of them become closer as allies and friends. Love life *[[Bing Xin|'Bing Xin']] - Bing Xin is Lan Ling Wang's fiancée. They have been engaged since before the beginning of The X-Family. She was "killed" by Zack after Lan Ling Wang warmed up to the Xia Lan Xing De family and wavered his loyalty. He was devastated to hear Bing Xin's death, almost unable to live on until he met Han, Bing Xin's twin sister, and slowly began to warm up to his new life. When Han hears Bing Xin's painful cries for help, he finally finds out that she is still alive, but is trapped in a dark dimension. With his friends' help, he manages to rescue her and gets to spend three days with her before she dies for good. Thanks to Xia Mei, they manage to get married, thus fulfills their delayed engagement, and then say goodbye to each other in the morning. It was her who gave him reason to live on after her death. *[[Xia Mei|'Xia Mei']] - Xia Mei falls in love with him at first sight. Though Xia Mei often annoys him by saying embarrassing and/or frustrating things in front of him, he still thinks of her as a really good friend of his. When Bing Xin was brought back to life, Xia Mei feels touched by their strong love and is willing to give them her support, including betraying her family to keep them together. After Bing Xin passed away, Xia Mei remains as one of his best friends. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. While he was a muggle, he gained the ability to dream of past events and powerful defenses against spells and attacks by the Seven Stars Curse, which rendered him indestructible. By the time he regained his powers, these abilities were turned off. Weapon Lan Ling Wang carries a sword from the spiritual realm known as "Lan Ling Zhan" (攔靈斬), and use it to gather up destructive energy and produce a powerful blast called "Fen Jian Da Fa" (弅劍大法), which can eliminate everything within 100 miles, including himself. An attack that he will only use if the situation demands it. Original Power-User of Lightning When Xia Mei accidentally strikes Lan Ling Wang with her electricity, it passes through his body and enhances to a higher voltage while he stays seemingly unharmed by it, and then they realize that he is the "original power-user of lightning" (電的原位異能行者), which explains why he is immune to electricity even as a muggle. Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Lan Ling Wang is the alternate counterpart of Wang Ya Se; both are as stubborn and courageous when it comes to saving their friends and families. They both carry swords that come with instruction manuals. However, he is not much of a narcissist like Ya Se. Controversy Because the character of Lan Ling Wang bears a striking resemblance to Final Fantasy VII character, Cloud Strife, the filming company received countless complains for copyright issues. However, the company replied to the complaints that the resemblance was mere coincidence. To avoid further complications, that statue on his armor was edited to a black hole on DVD releases and other channels. Category:The X-Family characters Category:Main characters Category:Original Power-users Category:Power-users Category:Muggles